XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai
The XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai ("Kai" is the kanji "改''", And translates into "Modified") is a mobile suit which appears in the manga ''Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics Following the loss of its Core Fighter, the XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 was modified on the Jupitris 9 using the technology of the Jupiter Empire, with the missing components filled in based on data from the X-2's onboard computer and observed combat data. The back thruster of the X-2 Kai is larger compared to its predecessor, but its thrust is roughly the same as the original. This can be attributed to the differences in the Jupiter Empire's technology as well as their efforts to reproduce a machine they were not familiar with. The loss of the Core Fighter has another more obvious disadvantage; in the final showdown with Kincade Nau's XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai, the X-2 Kai was critically damaged and pilot Zabine Chareux was unable to escape its destruction. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :These head-mounted shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close-combat weapon of many mobile suits, it emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field that can cut through any physical armor not treated to resist it. Two beam sabers are stored in X-2 Kai's shoulder racks. ;*Heat Dagger :An alternative close combat weapon, the heat dagger is unlike most heat weapons as its blade is heated using leftover heat from the leg's thrusters. The heated blade can melt the enemies armor on contact. The heat daggers are stored in the legs, one in each calf. Normally, it is handheld when in use, but it can also slide out of the sole as a surprise attack. ;*Scissor Anchor :Each Crossbone Gundam is equipped with a pair of scissor anchors stored on the front skirt armor. These anchors are attached to the Gundam by long chains and use scissor claws to grip objects. While these are not offense weapons per-say, they provide several uses in combat. They can be used to grip the limb of an enemy machine to ensnare it, or to reel it closer to the Crossbone Gundam for melee combat. They can also be used to turn ensnared mobile suits into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The scissor anchors can also be used to stabilize the Gundam's footing in case of emergencies, such as when fighting the wind force of an explosion. ;*Beam Shield/Brand Marker :The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber which is capable of blocking both beams and physical weapons. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The beam shield generators of the Crossbone Gundams are mounted on the forearm, and can take advantage of beam energy malleability, forming four short beam blades at the corners of the beam shield generator that meet at the center, which gives the brand marker as a whole a pyramidal shape. The brand marker slides over the fist of the mobile suit and is used as a punching weapon. When used, the the brand marker leaves an X-shaped hole, if the target area isn't completely destroyed. ;*Buster Launcher :A high powered beam weapon modified from the original X-2's buster launcher by the Jupiter Empire, it is capable of destroying Federation warships in one shot. ;*Buster Gun :The buster gun is the primary ranged weapon of the Crossbone Gundam. This beam pistol is modeled after a flintlock pistol and is typically used with only one of the mobile suit's hands, leaving the second hand free to use a melee weapon. Stored on the right side armor when not in use, the buster gun can combine with the beam zanber to form the zanbuster. ;*Beam Zanber :The beam zanber is a high power beam saber and is the primary weapon of the Crossbone Gundam. The hilt of the beam zanber is modeled after that of a traditional pirate cutlass, as does the beam blade when it is formed, and is stored on the left side armor when not in use. The power of the beam zanber is significantly higher than that of ordinary beam sabers, such that it is easy for the Crossbone Gundam to overpower an enemy in melee combat or even "cut" through the beam of an ordinary beam saber. Behind the guard of the beam zanber is a gun handle that is used in the zanbuster configuration. :;*Zanbuster ::A beam rifle formed from the combination of the beam zanber and the buster gun, the beam it fires is stronger than those of the buster gun. In this configuration, the butt of the buster gun is connected to the beam emitter of the beam zanber. When a grenade is attached to the Zanbuster's emitter, it can also function as a single shot grenade launcher. ;*Shot Lancer :A close range weapon pioneered by the original Crossbone Vanguard during the Cosmo Babylon Wars, it is designed for combat in and around space colonies, where beam weapons would run the risk of triggering catastrophic reactor explosions in enemy mobile suits. Instead, the shot lancer uses electromagnetic acceleration to drive its tip through the enemy's armor, and the spearhead itself can also be launched like a missile. :;*Heavy Machine Gun ::The shot lancer used by the X-2 kai has four heavy machine guns. Special Equipment & Features ;*Dummy Launcher :Thanks to Minovsky particle interference, warfare in the Universal Century era relies heavily on visual sensors, which can be tricked by inflatable decoys that mimic mobile suits, asteroids, and even warships. More sophisticated varieties are equipped with small maneuvering verniers, allowing them to move in a realistic manner and register on infra-red sensors. The dummy launchers mounted in the XM-X2 Kai's hands can deploy several dummies in the shape and color of the mobile suit. With these dummies, the Gundam can confuse an enemy long enough to get close to use its weapons. ;*Heat Radiation Face Open :Like its brother units, the X-2 Kai can temporarily "Open Face" to release Heat and increase performance. This allows the X-2 Kai to perform otherwise extremely demanding maneuvers or attacks that would normally be considered impossible. ;*Bio-Computer :A new kind of man-machine interface previously installed in the F91 Gundam F91, the Bio-Computer is a next generation device developed from the psycommu system, but places less strain on its human operator. It is originally intended to help the disabled, but its development is ultimately funded by the Earth Federation Forces, who hoped to employ it as a mobile suit control system. As its name implies, the Bio-Computer is similar in structure to a human brain, and its operating processes resemble human thoughts and feelings. Rather than merely displaying data collected by the MS’ sensors on a computer monitor, the Bio-Computer can relay it directly to the pilot in the form of sensory information, so what the machine "feels" can also be experienced by the human operator. Like the original psycommu system, the Bio-Computer also allows the pilot to control the MS using thoughts alone. However, the full latent potential of this system can only be tapped by a Newtype pilot. History When Jupiter Empire leader Crux Dogatie staged a "sporting" fight between the XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 and the young pilot Tobia Arronax, he hadn't counted on Tobia managing to hijack the X-2 and using its Core Fighter to escape. Left without a cockpit, the Jupiter Empire had to modify the X-2 so that the traitorous Zabine Chareux could pilot it again. After completing the ritualistic torture that the Jupiter Empire put him through, Zabine's first act with the new X-2 Kai was to frame his former allies. As the Mother Vanguard was surrounded by Earth Federation battleships, Zabine attacked, making the Federation think that Berah Ronah (aka Cecily Fairchild) had hostile intentions and setting off a full-scale battle. After allowing Kincade Nau (aka Seabook Arno) to exhaust himself fighting the Federation's Gundam F91s, Zabine came in to finish off his hated rival. However, a near-miss with his beam saber, Kincade's ingenuity and SNRI's medical care resulted in Kincade's return to the battlefield some months later. Zabine attacked him once again, but Kincade gained the upper hand and finished Zabine by stabbing a heat dagger into X-2 Kai's cockpit, destroying the Gundam. Picture Gallery Xm-x2-x3.jpg|Lineart & Profile X-2 Kai SRWV.PNG|From Super Robot Wars V X-2 Kai VS.PNG|From Gundam Versus X-2 Kai EXVS2.PNG|From Gundam Extreme Versus 2 Gunpla HGUC_Crossbone_Gundam_X-2_Kai.jpg|1/144 HGUC XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art MG_CrossboneGundamX2Custom_VerKa.jpg|1/100 MG XM-X2 Crossbone Gundam X-2 Custom "Ver. Ka" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_xm-x2ex_Original_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Custom" (2009): package front view. RobotDamashii_xm-x2ex_FullAction_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Custom (Full Action Ver." (2014): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The Buster Launcher's appearance is similar to the ZMT-S29 Zanneck's Mega Beam Cannon. Reference External links *XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai on MAHQ.net ja:XM-X2ex クロスボーン・ガンダムX2改